


To Have a Home

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Romance, Wanting to have Danny's babies, When that biological urge is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: When the narrator is struck down with a bad bout of period pain, Dan is immediately on hand to help ease her in the most loving way possible.Frequent mentions of menstruation and the pain associated with same.





	To Have a Home

It rarely happened like this.

When she had a full awareness of her body's functions, the dates in perfect order, she could fully prepare for the five day maelstrom that took over her body and could reasonably cope with it.

This month, she had not been prepared.

Unfortunately, her body was fickle when it came to warning symptoms. A mild twinge in her lower belly could develop into full on cramps within two hours, and recently, she had been side-stepping the greater pain with carefully taken paracetamol and would just ignore it so she could do her work.

Other times, it crept up on her like a wayward shadow that would leave her in agony afterwards.

Today was going to be a particularly bad first day.

Writing out notes at the work-bench in the centre of the Game Grumps office space, the pain begins to needle at her more and more, until she remembers that she did not pack any painkillers this morning, or anything by way of sanitary pads, and curses herself for her short-sightedness.

When she stands up with the intention of making a cup of tea, the pain announces itself in a wild fanfare, migrating from her front to her lower back and she makes a low noise, barely audible to anyone who may be nearby.

Only when Ali, one of her newest friends passes by and asks if she is alright does she find the words to say, "I'm... I'm having some pain... I need painkillers... if there are any, please..."

Another wave of pain clenches her lower belly and she presses a hand against the surface of the workbench to brace herself.

She sits back down clumsily, breathing deeply as nausea begins to creep its way into her stomach, bending forward to put her head between her knees as her visibly concerned co-worker lightly rubs her back.

"It's bad, isn't it? I'm sure we have painkillers on hand... you look really pale."

All she can do is mumble in the affirmative.

"Would you like me to find Dan?"

"No... no, thank you..." 

Her answer is weak, though she would have said it with a bit more firmness if she had that bit more strength, "He's recording the show right now... I'll be fine... I just need to breathe..."

But to her dismay, there is a chorus of laughing and good-natured sniping as Arin and Dan emerge from the recording room, apparently just completing a recording session, and her heart immediately sinks.

Dan had not seen her in this kind of pain since they got together just over seven months ago, and she had been bound and determined to not subject him to this sight of her looking so pale and nauseous.

That wish did not come true today.

Just as he comes into view, Dan turns his head and catches sight of her and Ali at the workbench, and his expression immediately becomes worried, "Hey, sweetheart? What's the matter, are you alright?"

At the sight of him so concerned, she can only whimper and shake her head. "Please, I don't want to make a fuss..."

Dan makes his way over to her without hesitation, already inquiring to Ali what was happening, but before her friend could even answer, "It's fine... I'm fine... it's just a bit of pain... I'm fine..."

Dan's brow furrows, already at her side, reaching out to hug her clumsily but tightly. 

Her protest is muffled against his shirt as she tries to gently but firmly push him away, feeling more and more ashamed as the seconds ticked on, "Please... I don't... it's okay... you have enough to be doing, Danny..."

"What sort of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't take care of my girl?"

Breathing as deeply as she can, she nuzzles into his shoulder, the effort of trying not to cry failing terribly, tears already escaping and moistening his shirt.

In the meantime, Ali had retrieved painkillers with a glass of water and she takes them right away, the glass clinking against her teeth, leaning against Dan all the while as he gently rocks her.

"Any better?"

All she can do is focus on his voice to keep from slipping back into the pain again, "I won't know for a few minutes... but I think it's going to be pretty bad, but I'll get through it, it's fine..."

In a strident voice that left no room for argument, "Listen, I'm going to take her home, okay?"

Before she can even interject, Arin's voice floats to her ears from nearby, "Yeah dude, no hurry back. I'm helping Ross out with some Gameoverse stuff and I need to go over some stream scheduling with Hanna, so I mean it, don't rush back."

"Thanks, El Presidente."

She can only offer a small, tearful smile to Arin as Dan helps her to her feet, though if it was any other day, she would be laughing quite heartily at the in-office jokes.

She retrieves her bag after packing away her notebooks and pens, before giving Dan a nod that she was ready to leave.

Standing by her side, Dan holds her hand, sliding his arm around her shoulders and bringing her close to him.

He leans his head down and whispers to her softly so the others could not hear, "Lean on me if you need to. I have you, baby..."

She wordlessly obeys, feeling so much like a failure for giving into this pain, for not being more prepared, for causing such a fuss.

All she can do is lean into him, offering a small smile to Ali as Dan leads her out of the office.

It is only when they are outside does she allow herself to sob, her legs almost giving out on her, asking through copious tears, "Can I... may I lie down in the backseat, please? I just... I just need to take the pressure off my lower back."

Dan appears almost distraught at this now, but he keeps his voice steady, "Of course you can, baby. I'll drive slow as well, so you don't roll off the seat or anything... it's okay now. I've got you, sweetheart."

She can only nod at him, almost collapsing down on the seat and he leans in, smoothing a hand over her forehead and down her hair gently.

"We'll be home soon and I am going to take such care of you, baby girl."

All she does is give him a weak smile before her eyes slip closed, legs curled up in a version of the fetal position.

The various sounds drift in and out as she begins to doze lightly, as Dan opens the drivers door, starts the car and begins to drive away from the office back to his house.

 

Thirty minutes later...

The car pulls up outside the house, the engine cuts out and her eyes flutter open. As she stretches slightly, the contracting pain blossoms anew and she lets out a whimper.

Dan glances back at her over his shoulder, glimmering tears in his eyes.

She hears him get out of the car and the driver's door is shut. 

Listening hard, she hears the jangle of keys and the opening of a door, before the trampling of footsteps on the driveway.

Dan opens the backseat door closest to her feet, and he announces quite casually, "Here... I'll carry you inside."

"What? No, you don't have to, Danny..."

His response is to shake his head, using his index finger to brush a few longer curls out of his eyes, "You weren't able to stand back at the office and you're still looking pale. Please let me do this for you."

She relents with a sigh, officially no longer in the mood to argue with him.

Sliding across to the edge of the seat to meet him, she reaches up to loop her arms around his neck as he places one arm beneath her knees and the other behind her back and in one motion, lifts her into his arms.

Turning to push his back against the car door, he carries her towards the front door and she keeps her eyes closed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Dan brings her into the living room and lays her down on the sofa, retrieving a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders, gently running his fingers through her hair.

She could have almost purred at the gesture were she not in so much pain, opting instead to nudge her head up into his hand.

"There we are. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She looks up at him with large eyes, the question on the tip of her tongue about how heavy she must have been for him to carry, but the warmth in his smile makes that thought evaporate.

"Would you like some tea? Or something to eat?"

The thought of food makes her stomach turn slightly, "Tea would be lovely, please. I don't think I could keep anything down right now."

"Sure thing, whatever you want, sweetheart. I have that nice chamomile blend that you like. I got my act together and actually got it this time." 

His laugh is self-deprecating as his fingertips gently trace along her hairline.

Her head follows the motion of his caress, before she swallows thickly to say, "But before you make it, I just need to... get something from my drawer upstairs..."

When he tips his head to one side in a questioning manner, she fights the urge to cover her head with the blanket.

The thought of even discussing the more gruesome details of her time of the month would be the absolute limit, given all the embarrassment from today.

He does not push for an answer, instead kisses the top of her head, whispering, "Whenever you're ready, okay? I'll see if I can find extra cushions for you to rest back on if your back is still bothering you."

"Thank you..."

After a moment's thought, he sits beside her and lightly cups her face in his hands.

She could not have looked away even if she tried.

He strokes her cheeks with his thumbs softly, "You don't have to come back downstairs if you don't feel up to it. Go and lie down in bed. I'll be up a little later with your tea."

For some reason, that could be connected with the hormones coursing through her bloodstream, this is so touching to her and she manages only a shaky smile.

He steps away to the kitchen to make the tea before she slowly stands up from the sofa. 

At first, her legs tremble but after steadying herself, but she makes her way upstairs to the bedroom.

Luckily, she had enough foresight to bring some sanitary pads and painkillers during her last overnight visit just a week and a half ago.

At least she was somewhat smart and organised back then...

She does what she can to avoid looking into any of the mirrors in the bathroom or the bedroom. She felt enough like a failure without catching sight of her bloated face by accident, that was surely dotted with hormonal spots by now that no makeup would conceal.

Washing her face felt like a chore, and her hair felt lank and greasy as she combs it through, almost impatiently tugging at a knot that refused to be brushed out.

After washing down one more painkiller with water from the tap and cleaning herself up down below as best she can, she trudges back into the bedroom, picking up the blanket, she wraps herself up like a cocoon and slumps onto bed dejectedly.

Now the voice in her head, telling her that was fat and average, is louder than ever.

This time, she does cover her head, wanting to shut out the entire world forever and gives into crying at last.

 

A short time later, after letting the chamomile tea steep for five minutes and pouring it into her favourite mug, which happened to be pink with a painted cat, Dan comes up the stairs, carrying a spare throw cushion for her back, pushing the door to the bedroom open quietly.

"Baby?"

There is no answer.

"Sweetheart... are you asleep?"

His eyes fall upon her prone form on the bed, his heart clenching immediately. A moment later, he hears a quiet snuffling and hitched breathing.

Walking over to the bed, placing the mug on the night-stand, he reaches out and touches her shoulder, or what he could make out as her shoulder beneath the material cocoon.

"Baby girl..."

The sounds halt for a moment.

He reaches down to take off his sneakers and gets into bed, shifting until he is right beside her.

Still, she does not answer him.

He carefully leans over and takes hold of the edge of the blanket covering her head, lifting it up a few inches.

She immediately turns her face away, pressing down into the pillow with a muffled sob.

"Baby... baby girl, look at me... please?"

She sighs brokenly, turning over onto her side towards him with some reluctance.

Lifting her hand, she covers the lower half of her face and looks up at him, eyes red from crying.

His only reaction is to card his fingers into her hair, twisting the strands around his fingers, "Hello, beautiful girl... are you okay?"

All she does is shuffle close to him and nudge her head against his chest, feeling completely sapped of energy, before the sobs overtake her and she can barely breathe.

"Danny..."

"Oh, baby..."

He manages to lift the rest of the blanket and move closer to her, covering them both and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest.

"Sssshhh... I've got you, baby girl... I've got you... sshhhhh... sshhhh..."

She holds on as tight as she can without squeezing his ribs, fingers clenching and unclenching in his shirt.

He rests his forehead on top of her head, rocking her from side to side, "I've got you. I am not letting you go, my beautiful girl. I promise... I promise, baby..."

The sound of his voice and the strength of him holding her close is the best cure she could have hoped for.

Time passes in several breaths and low, soothing murmurs from Dan until she could feel in any way ready to talk.

"Dan?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Thank you..."

He kisses her forehead, "No problem at all, love. Would you like your tea? I bet it's cooled down by now."

"Yes, please."

She manages to push herself up into sitting as Dan reaches for the mug.

"There we are."

"And my favourite mug, too."

She cannot help but smile, taking a long, slow sip, the warm liquid soothing and fragrant.

A pause as she drinks some more, before Dan ventures, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

Tapping her fingers against the mug, she chooses to be honest, "The pain comes and goes, but it's not as intense as before. I just didn't get to take my painkillers in time."

"Is it usually this bad?"

She shakes her head, focusing on drinking the tea rather than see him being disappointed with her.

"What can I do for you?"

She trusts herself to glance at him this time, "You've already done so much, Danny, and I really appreciate it..."

He runs a hand through his hair, huffing a sigh, "I know I can do more for you. Come on, baby... let me be a good boyfriend for once."

Her reply is tearful, "You're always a good boyfriend. Amazing, actually."

"Thank you, but I just want to take care of you and I want to do all that I can, because I don't have magical powers to make your pain go away. Please tell me what to do."

How could she refuse such a request?

Feeling herself begin to blush, she mumbles, "Can you... can you rub my belly, please? It's still giving me pain and I don't have a hot water bottle with me."

"Of course I will. Anything to help you feel better."

He takes her empty mug and puts it back on the night-stand.

"Lie down and get comfortable. I brought this pillow so there won't be anymore pressure on your back. Just relax there for me..."

"Thank you..."

After arranging the cushion so it is tucked under her at the small of her back, she rests back against the pillows and looks up at him in a docile manner.

He does not once look away from her as he lies beside her, sliding his right arm beneath her head and trailing his left hand down her body.

An involuntary shiver makes him pause, but she whispers, "I'm fine. You give me chills, that's all."

He gives her a gentle look, "The good kind?"

"Only the good kind."

He rests his hand on the flat of her stomach just below her ribs and starts a gentle stroking up and down.

Taking hold of his hand, she moves it down lower to just below her navel and presses his hand firmly, "There... there's where it hurts the most."

Dan nods, and resumes the gentle stroking from before, pressing the heel of his hand in beneath the slight curve of her belly and moving his hand back and forth in a slow, deliberate motion.

When a dull contraction makes her whimper, she says in a tight voice, "Don't be afraid... to dig your fingers right in... it'll help... it'll help a lot."

Hesitantly, Dan does as she asks, and to her relief, the pain is pushed aside and replaced by the wonderful massaging.

She makes a low sound in her throat.

Dan almost halts, but she gives him a shake of her head, "Please... don't stop. Don't stop... it feels really nice."

He blinks slowly, almost in wonder, and keeps massaging, almost kneading her belly.

"Just to let you know, I'm actually imitating my cat buddy, Jovi."

Almost in a dreamy voice, "Mmmm?"

"Like, with this kneading action I'm doing. He always does it when he cuddles me and it's adorable. But his claws dig in when he gets too happy so let me know if I'm hurting you..."

All she can do is nod, completely blissed out at the moment.

After another few minutes, Dan is gazing at her, his curls falling like a curtain around his face, and gently asks, "Why does it hurt you so much? I mean, I know that women go through this and it sucks, but... you just seem to be in so much pain today..."

Her eyes fill with tears, her forehead creases and she pushes her face against his shoulder.

"What? What is it?"

Before she would begin to cry again, she admits, "I just... I just remembered back to when I did find out why this happens..."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Reluctantly, she nods, "Okay. But just so you know, it's a bit childish..."

"Baby... I'm still a nerdy over-sized kid, so you're talking to the right person here."

He kisses her nose, which makes her smile and she begins her story, "Okay. I was about twelve when I started to get my period. But it really, really hurt and I was not prepared for it. I mean, there were days in school when I wouldn't be able to stand, when I would almost be sick because of the pain. It got so bad that I was prescribed a painkiller by our family doctor called Ponstan since the pain was so bad that paracetamol wouldn't cut it..."

Dan is biting on his lower lip and he looks pale as she recounts this to him, and it hurt her to see him in distress, but he nods at her, "Go on..."

"So, crucial part now. It was the day of the sexual education talk a few months after my period started. As you can imagine, when it was an all girls school and the male anatomy was being showed... it was so embarrassing. It was like an old animation from the eighties or something that had us in stitches half the time. Anyway, the nurse asked if anyone had any questions about any health problems they had, or anything related to their periods..."

She whimpers again as her heart clenches this time at the memory.

"I'm sorry... I just haven't thought about it in a while. I don't know why I want to cry..."

Dan brushes a light kiss to her forehead, "Take your time. It's just us two here. It's okay..."

Breathing deeply, she continues, "I had a good friend, a best friend, who I was quite close to and we made a deal that day: that we would ask each other's questions to the nurse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... as you can imagine, a thirteen year old asking a question about periods to a nurse is pretty daunting, and my friend had a problem she was embarrassed about and didn't want to ask about either. So... she asked the question about the intense pain I was having and I asked her question. I can't remember what it was, I only remember the answer to my question..."

"Which was?"

Focusing on the heat radiating from his palm and the kneading of his fingers, she says, "So basically, my womb is contracting during these few days and that is what causes the pain in my back and my lower belly. That's what happens with all women but apparently I'm just really unlucky with the severe pain that I have sometimes. One month, I would be uncomfortable but more or less okay, but other times, if I don't take painkillers in time, then I am in agony, like what you saw today."

"Do you still need those strong ones? That Ponstan you mentioned? I could get them for you..."

"No, not anymore. It was just because I was so young and had to be in school, so I couldn't be in agony all the time. Looking back, medicating me might have just been a short term solution until I could have a better sense of my body and know the warning signs myself."

"Yeah, that makes sense..."

"So there you have it. My biologically tragic tale. Pathetic, right?"

Dan is quick to answer her, "No, it's not. Like... I know I can't relate to that kind of pain, let alone something you have to go through every month, but I'm glad you told me why it happens, just so I know how to help you."

He glances down at his hand on her belly, "I'd massage you like this for hours if it made all the pain go away. And maybe some kisses too. I'm just putting that out there..."

He waggles his brows at her and she feels herself blushing, before he leans in and is kissing her face all over, his stubble lightly tickling her and a loud giggle erupts before she even realises it.

"There's that laugh I love so much..."

"Da-an..."

He leans in and kisses her neck as she arches into him with a needy whine.

"How about I run you a bath later? Help you relax?"

She does not answer, with the current of anxiety running through her brain presently that she would not look good without any clothes on.

That she was fat and he wouldn't want to be with her anymore...

Dan lifts his head, and she cannot look at him, "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's on your mind..."

"No, there isn't..."

She did not want to argue with him about this of all things and his constant questioning was beginning to annoy her.

"Baby... I can hear it in your voice."

"What?"

"More tears... please don't cry. You can tell me anything, you know? I won't make fun of it and I won't make light of it. But I can't help you if you don't tell me. Please, tell me?"

He does not get to employing the puppy dog eyes for she starts to ramble through fresh tears, "I just feel so... fat right now. Like my belly is never going to stop being swollen and my clothes will never fit me again... like those Weight Watchers 'before' photos... and... and I don't want to look awful... and... it's so vain to be obsessed with my looks but I just... I don't feel attractive right now... I just feel ugly..."

Her voice cracks at that last word and Dan's exhale is only a rush of breath.

Overcome at having admitted all that to him, she covers her face and turns her head away.

"Baby girl... please, please look at me..."

Her breathing is fast and hot as her hands are pressed to her face like a mask, so she reluctantly lowers them and manages to meet his eyes without wanting to roll over away from him.

"You know I'd never lie to you, yeah?"

"Yes..."

She could not look away from him if she tried, blinking up at him with damp eyelashes.

Dan clears his throat, voice shaking with emotion, still resting his left hand on her belly, "Then believe me and trust when I say that I'm not in love with your weight. I'm in love with you. I adore your kindness, your sense of humour, and the sound of your voice. Your eyes are like gemstones and I just love all the sweet freckles on your nose that I want to count while you go to sleep. So trust me when I say that you are always beautiful to me, because your heart is fucking gorgeous. I see it everyday and it makes me want to be better..." 

"Danny..."

He leans his forehead close to hers, breathing quite deeply, "I love you. You know that, don't you? I love you so much."

"I love you, Danny... I love you..."

She leans up to kiss his cheek quite shyly before he tilts his head to catch her lips in a soft, slow kiss that almost makes her melt away.

As his hand massages her belly so tenderly, their fingers dovetail together, ending in a hold that is strong and true.

In that moment, sharing that tender kiss, running her fingers through his hair and in the maelstrom of emotion and hormones coursing through her, she knew that she wanted to be the mother of his children.

Warm tears escape from beneath her closed eyelids, praying to every saint she knew by name that this could be real one day, to be able to give birth to a beautiful son or a daughter who loved music and reading, who would show kindness to anyone they met and would be blessed with his beautiful curls.

While the uncertainty of his wanting children would hang over her like an invisible shadow, even if this was simply a fantasy borne out of a biological need that frequently beset her, even if it didn't come true, she knew that she loved him so much as to want that bond with him.

He was a gift and a treasure all on his own, and that was all that she needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of TLC for any readers who may be in pain, either menstrual or no.
> 
> This story is also slightly personal and self-indulgent as I sometimes suffer from very bad pain during the time of the month that has left me feeling sick or unable to carry out simple tasks during the day. 
> 
> Fun fact: the story about the best friend asking the narrator's question in health class actually did happen, and it have me some clue as to what was happening with my body which was very frightening for a young child to deal with at first, but now it is much better.
> 
> I also made some GIFs that sum up what the narrator's vision of Danny with his child, which are actually of Aragorn and his son during Arwen's vision in the 'Return of the King'. You can check out the post on my Tumblr, emerald-eyes-8917.tumblr.com 
> 
> Please feel free to leave any concrit and comments down below, and thank you all once again for reading my works. It means the world. :') <3<3<3<3


End file.
